


Beast!

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cheeky Greg Lestrade, Flustered Mycroft Holmes, M/M, Massage, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Mycroft is Sweet, Mystrade Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: For the Mystrade Prompt ChallengeYour dialogue:"Heavier than it looks..."The circumstances...in the loungeAnd you must use the word...prickle





	Beast!

"You know that's heavier than it looks" 

"You don't say!" he grunts, trying to lift the box of books from the living room floor. "I thought it was lighter than it looks" he snarks.

I feel a prickle on the back of my head from the force of his glare.

"Just wait for the movers to take it Gregory" 

"I am fine thank you" 

I see him grimace and wince as he stands with the box. I sigh at him, completely done with his stubbornness.... but, it's the reason I love him so.

I see him make it to the van, put down the box, and straighten up with one hand on his back, face in so much pain. The Idiot.

When he comes back I'm in the kitchen making some tea, to take a break. 

"Greg, Darling come sit down" I call.

He flops into one of the remaining chairs, looking worn out already. I walk behind him, put my hands on his shoulders for a good back massage, to relieve the tension from lifting furniture all day.

"Mmmmmm" He groans, starting to feel better, from the way his head rolls forward.

"Feels good?"

"Oooooohh God! Myc! Right there, yessssss!" I can't help the flush rising to my cheeks at his suggestive sounds. I press firmly into his shoulder muscles eliciting another hearty groan, which causes other reactions to occur to my embarrassment.

*Cough* "Greg.... Dear, you're killing me here"

He turns his head quirking his lips lustily, licking them, making them wet in a way he knows I find irresistible. This time its my turn to groan at the display he is making.

"You're a beast. Stop it, we don't have time for anything now, we have to hand the keys over in the morning and we still have quite a lot to do" I try to argue without much conviction, but then he gets up from his seat and starts crowding me towards to the wall by the fridge.

"Let's see what we can get up to in such a short window shall we?" He murmurs into my ear saucily. Beast!


End file.
